


Seal the Deal over a Meal

by p_o_u_n_c_e_r



Series: Lady Alys's Out-Basket [5]
Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 09:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10784169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/p_o_u_n_c_e_r/pseuds/p_o_u_n_c_e_r
Summary: An unusual circumstance requires Alys to task Miles to clean up a mess that was (at least arguably) actually Ivan's fault.





	Seal the Deal over a Meal

Miles,

See the two messages attached: your eldest colleagues', and my own response.

You and that old toy of Selig's have created this literally bloody mess. You can very well clean it up. As soon as you return from Sergyar, see me. I will, in the meantime, warn your cook and provide her details of the old man's dietary sensitivities and preferences.

I suppose, a week or so **after** it is resolved, I could possibly find this whole issue as amusing as Simon does right now. That purely hypothetical moment is not at all one I care to postpone. Without delay, you young lout, see me to set up this dinner.

  
With love, however grudging,


End file.
